Who Sucks More?
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: Shino looked at Kiba. "You sucked!" Kiba looked at Shino. "You sucked more..." Hinata sighed. "Boys suck," she whispered under her breath.


hey everyone!! i got a new laptop (for college, which begins in september). well, i'm typing this right now on a text document cuz the microsoft word 2007 thing will only allow me to use it 20 something times before i have to have a prduct key or something or something. i haven't written for fanfiction in almost A YEAR. i feel a bit rusty, so i'm gonna start out w/ a one shot before i go back to any of my longer stories. now i'm editing everything microsoft on a computer

sorry if i spell any names incorrectly!! i haven't really watched _naruto_ in a year... i'm getting into _prince of tennis_ right now. SUCH AN EXCITING SHOW. awesome!!

i'm typing this one shot while reading my shorthand of the story in my notebook, so i hopefully won't make the characters OOC since i wrote the story while into naruto last year.

here we go!! HUMOR + "ROMANCE"

YAOI (male x male) tendency. so if u don't like it, don't read this!!

**ZOTZOTZOTZOT ZOTZOTZOTZOT ZOTZOTZOTZOT ZOTZOTZOTZOT ZOTZOTZOTZOT ZOTZOTZOTZOT**

Inuzuka Kiba walked restlessly around Konoha, searching for someone in particular. When he saw his shy, blue-haired teammate, he became excited.

"Hey, Hinata!" he greeted.

"H-hi, K-kiba-kun," she replied with her usual stutter.

"Have you seen Shino?" he inquired with hope in his eyes, his voice, his entire being.

"Y-yes. H-he's in the w-woods training. Wh-why do you ask?"

The dog-lover grinned and answered enthusiastically, "Akamaru and I want to spar him."

"Oh!" she answered with genuine shock, her eyes slightly widening.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Kiba asked angrily, wondering why his teammate would be so shocked that he wanted to spar his other teammate.

"I-I didn't mean to of-offend you. It's just, Shino's been tr-training a lot and he's significantly stronger since you last saw him."

Kiba grew defensive. "Well, Aka and I have been training, too! And we are definitely stronger! That bug boy SUCKS compared to us!"

Hinata remained quiet, not wanting to take sides, or appear to take sides.

"I'll prove it to you after I kick his ass!"

Hinata simply nodded and then said, "B-bye," to her fuming teammate who headed towards the woods.

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

When Kiba saw a baggy gray/tan colored jacket, he knew he found his teammate.

"Hey, Shino!" he shouted rudely, trying to get his teammate's attention.

"Kiba," acknowledged the mysterious-looking boy.

"Let's spar!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No."

Agitated, Kiba grabbed the older boy the jacket's collar. "Why not?!" he yelled.

"I'm tired," he stated. "Let go," he demanded with his deep voice.

Kiba complied, then added, "Come on, you big sissy. Suck it up and fight me!"

The teen with shades ignored him and laid down to rest.

The younger teen gloated, a bit full of himself. "Yeah, if I were you, I'd say I was 'tired,' too," Kiba said with a smirk while putting airquotes around the word tired. "I wouldn't want to spar myself either." He laughed, his body shaking as he did so.

Kiba couldn't see it, but behind Shino's sunglasses, Shino rolled his eyes.

Kiba continued to boast. "Akamaru and I would have kicked your bug-loving ass!"

'Yeah right,' thought Shino while giving a quiet snort of skepticism.

Kiba didn't quit. "Seriously, bugs? What do they do? NOTHING! Akamaru could just squash them all!"

A vein grew visible at Shino's temple. One thing that pissed him off was someone underestimating, or worse--dissing--his bugs. 'If he says one more word...'

Too late. "We'd beat you and your stupid insects any day!"

'That's it.' Shino sat up abruptly in ire. "Shut up!" He stood up and walked briskly over to the boy that was previously taunting him. "You and YOUR DOG are no challenge for us. My BUGS can suck out all of the blood out of Aka, or YOU, in seconds. Even if YOUR DOG 'squashed' my bugs, he wouldn't be able to squash them all. Hundreds—even thousands--would attack your dog in mere seconds."

"Well, at least I fight with my weapon. YOU just stand there while they suck." Kiba added childishly, "**YOU** _SUCK _and **YOUR BUGS** _SUCK_."

Behind the top rim of Shino's jacket, he smirked, unbeknownst to the other boy who was pouting slightly. He pushed the canine-lover hard onto the ground and crawled on top of him.

Although Kiba couldn't read the other boy's feelings because his eyes, the windows to the soul, were hidden by the round sunglasses, he truly felt Shino was going to kill him. Fear escalating within him, Kiba screamed, "Shino, stop! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

Shino's face moved closer to Kiba's. "Say what?"

"That your bugs suck," he answered.

"But they do, don't they?"

Kiba was flustered. _Is this a trick question? _he asked himself. "Um," he began hesitantly, "No?"

Shino laughed, in a non-evil way. "Well, they do suck, but NOT at ATTACKING. So you think I SUCK?"

Afraid, he replied, "I'm just messing around, Shino. Just some friendly banter, you know." He laughed nervously and tried to push Shino's chest away from him, but it didn't budge.

Shino grabbed Kiba's wrists and pulled them above his head. He neared his mouth towards Kiba's ear and admitted, "I've never sucked before."

The trapped boy shuddered in fear. "I know, I know! You're one of the best shinobi I know!"

Shino shook his head. "No." Shino pondered how he could get his message across and decided to emphasize certain words. "I've never **SUCKED** in the manner my bugs suck an enemy." To further clarify his statement, he put his knee between Kiba's legs.

With confusion swimming in his brown eyes, Kiba asked, "Shino?" in a quivering voice, hoping that alone will reap clearer answers.

"Can you help me suck?" Making his feelings more obvious, Shino grinded his member hard once against Kiba's.

"Yes," Kiba gasped out, his back slightly arching at the new sensation.

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

The Aburame smiled at Kiba."Thanks for helping me suck for the first time, Kiba."

Kiba smiled and then swayed his head from side to side. "You know," he said hesitantly, his eyes not meeting with Shino's, "I can suck too."

Shino raised an eyebrow, then smiled to himself. "Don't you already suck?"

Kiba replied, "No. Wait! You ASS!" He realized Shino was referring to his ninja abilities.

Copying his friend's previous words, Shino responded with, "Just friendly banter," and then chuckled to himself.

"Riiiight," Kiba said, dragging the word out, half-believing the older boy. "Anyway, I'm just letting you know that I can suck too if, if you want me to." A blush was evident on the boy's cheeks.

Shino grabbed Kiba's chin softly and pulled it towards him so their eyes could meet. "I want you to suck."

"O-okay," he said. And then obliged.

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

"Wow, you sucked," Shino said.

"Yeah, I did, but you sucked more."

"No, you sucked more."

"No! You sucked more!" Kiba's stomach growled. "See! I'm hungry! Which means I didn't suck a lot!"

Shino answered, as if it were obvious, "I ate before you came (here) 1. That's why I'm not hungry." He knew the other teen would have argued so he added immediately, "Come on. Let's get back to town."

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

In town, Hinata saw her two weary teammates.

"H-h-hey, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

"Hey, Hinata!" greeted Kiba in a happy mood.

Shino nodded to his female teammate.

"So how was the spar?" she asked.

Shino looked at Kiba questioningly, wondering what he should say or what Kiba would say.

Kiba grinned, his canine teeth showing. "Like I told you: Shino sucks!"

Shino, behaving unusually childish, shouted, "He sucked!"

"He sucked," yelled Kiba.

Shino looked at Kiba. "You sucked!"

Kiba looked at Shino. "You sucked more..."

Hinata sighed. "Boys suck," she whispered under her breath.

_**Owari**_

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

(1) In my notebook, I wrote, "I ate before you came." As I read that while typing, i meant "came" as arrived at the woods. Also, I realized some ppl might think of it in the other way. Teehehee.

HAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA yeah...i like writing things with a play on words. practically everything i say in real life has a double meaning. i'm perverted but not explicit. when a friend asks another friend, "what are you doing tonight" --very innocent, i repeat and ask, "what are you DOING tonight." they all hit me. my strong christian believer friend, whoz fairly innocent, doesn't understand all the things i repeat, but know it's "bad" by the tone (emphasis) in my voice.

dang. this took me about an hour to type!! i wonder if i'll have time to type in college! / dot dot dot I shouldn't really be doing this. My room is a mess. Gotta clean up!! Been playing Nintendo 64 and wii recently. Very bad of me.

-ILNY


End file.
